Love A Little
by ArianaBieburr
Summary: "Sephy&Callum forever," written all over Persephone Hadley's notebooks, but when a tragedy tears them apart, will the puzzle pieces fit back together?
1. Secret

_**A/N This story was set before Callum was hanged, and Callie Rose was born, etc. So here we go. Hope you like it, even though I know it will turn out suckish...**_

Chapter One

**Sephy**

"Yes! I love you, alright?" I weeped, throwing my head into my hands. "You finally got it out of me. Now you can leave me alone!" Turning my back on him, I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper. "Just go, Callum. I swear I can't believe you are acting like this." I pointed towards the door, not daring to look back as I did so. I could hear footsteps, but to my surprise they were coming closer to me, not further away.

_Go away, Callum..._

"Sephy, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you into telling me, but I just...I...forget it."

_Callum, I mean it, go away..._I thought. Must it have to be this way? We never argue. And now he knows...it blows up.

"Callum. I'm sorry, too. But..." My speech was cut off by the many tears spilling from my eyes, I turned around. "Sorry." Callum stepped closer to me, our lips centimetres apart.

"Please, Sephy, don't cry." He placed the palms of his hands on my cheeks and slowly began to wipe the tears from underneath my eyelids. "There's something I haven't told you, Persephone." Oh sugar. He _always_ used my full name when he had bad news for me, what was it now? I scrunched my eyes closed, trying not to let another tear slip.

**Callum**

I'd had enough. I'd had the worst week I could've ever had and this just topped it all off. I knew deep down inside that Sephy loved me, and truth be told, I loved her back, but how could I tell her. I don't know how to say so without making a fool out of myself. Maybe that was the only way.

_Try it, Callum. What've you got to lose?_

Sephy. If I lose her, that'll practically end my life for me.

_You've got to tell her, she deserves to know._

I guess so. Here goes...

"Sephy, I love you," ," She looked up from her hands. "I have since our first trip to the beach, and that kiss just made me love you more. Then, you agreed to tutor me, and all the business with Heathcroft got in the way. I love you, Persephone. Please, just listen to me."

"I-I love you." Then suddenly, her lips crashed against mine and I automatically pulled her closer to me, my mouth began to open and close and hers did the same, but I stepped away.

"Sephy, I can't do this. I can't. I just..."

"What's wrong? We're both old enough now."  
"I know, but you're not like the other girls. With you, I _care_, and once we...you know, you'll be surprised how quickly you run. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around me, enclosing me in an envelope of love, but I didn't mind, I wasn't claustrophobic. I opened my mouth, about to speak, but thought otherwise as I kissed her on the cheek instead.

**Sephy**

_Later that night..._

Cautiously, I lay down on my bed as it was getting late. The door burst open, I sat up, trying to disguise the fact that my ignorant sister, Minerva, had just nearly given me a heartattack.

"Sephy, you have to tell someone."  
"About?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding right?" And that's when she told me exactly what I had to tell. She knew. And I was screwed.


	2. Blackmail

Chapter Two

**Sephy**

I was woken up with a start as my alarm clock blurted out, just to be hit by my hand. Ten minutes later, it blurred out but this time I couldn't stop it, and I was beginning to wonder whether I was going deaf, so reluctantly, I stood up, rubbing my forehead.

_Hey, Seph._

_Sorry about yesterday._

_Can you meet me at the beach?_

_I have a surprise instore, winkwink._

_Love you,_

_Cal x_

I smiled at my phone, skipping down the stairs.

_Sephy. Stop. Act casual. You'll make your family suspicious._

Agreed. Gosh, what am I coming to? Talking to myself. And what's worse, I could be at the beach. I threw on some clothes and pulled my hair into a bobble before jogging out the door. Seven o'clock in the morning. On a Saturday. There was no way anyone else would be awake. Or so I thought.

"Hello, Persephone." Father looked down at me, his breath splurging all over my face, fear taking over my body.

"Good morning, Father. Did you have a nice week?"  
"Oh, yes, Persephone. And if you don't mind me asking, where are you off to at this hour?"

_Damn. _Now that got me. Many ideas flashed through my brain when one popped up and I thought it was a good one.

"I'm off for a jog, thought I should as I couldn't fall back to sleep. Is that alright?" Sass. Oh yes, Sephy. I'd regret that one.

"Pardon me? Is that sarcasm?" After seconds of hesitation, he burst out laughing, and I decided to join him.

"Goodbye, Father. See you later." I sprinted past him, not looking back, hoping he wouldn't call me towards him for a better explanation. Must've been my lucky day because he didn't. The beach was only a few minutes away, thank God. Footsteps began to come closer towards me, they got faster and faster and I decided this was a good time to run. Run as fast as I could and not look back before I reach Callum.

**Callum**

"Callum, Callum! CALLUM! HELP!"

_Sephy. God, she's in trouble._

"I'm over here!" I ran towards her voice, unknowing of where exactly it was coming from. "SEPHY!"

_Run, Callum. Run._

"Callu-" Our bodies bashed into each other all of a sudden.

"Oof." I stepped backwards. "A-are you alright?" She was shaking, maybe that was an understatement but a word to describe this...this...whatever it was, wasn't in my vocabulary.

"N-n-no, someone was chasing me, Callum. I know they were." I hugged her tightly, peeking over her shoulder.

"Sephy, there's no one there." Her head flipped around, nodding.

"You don't believe me. Ok, let's go to the beach."  
"N-no, Seph. I believe you."  
"Really?" I wrapped my hand around hers, leading her towards the beach.

"Yes."

**Sephy**

"How's the family?" He sighed, fiddling with the sand beneath us.

"Lynette, well she's in a mental hospital on 24-hour suicide watch, Jude, he's in prison, Dad, he's paranoid that Mum's cheating on him, and Mum? She just sits in her room all day, staring at the wall. So, not so great. Yours?" I rested my head on his shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

"They're alright, to be honest." I lay on my back and stared at the clouds, joined by Callum seconds later. He moved his arm so it was underneath my neck, making me wrap my arm around his chest below my head.

"Isn't it weird how noughts and Crosses aren't supposed to mix, but we get along great?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, yeah." I said, my sentence filled with pauses.

"Look, Sephy, you don't have to lie. You're on the inside, why would life be so hard for you?"  
"I don't know, maybe because I can't see you without it being a secret. I just want the world to know," I smiled, "I LOVE YOU CALLUM MCGREGGOR!"

"I LOVE YOU, PERSEPHONE HADLEY!"

And that's when Minerva popped up from behind a bush.

**Callum**

"I knew it!" Minerva shrieked, happily. "Now, what should I do about it?" Stepping towards me, she grinned mischieviously. "Tell my Father? My Mother? Or the police?"

"Stop it, Minnie."

"Why should I? You're in love with a blanker!" SLAP. Sephy's hand flew across Minerva's face.

"How _dare _you hit me, Persephone Mira Hadley!"

"Look at yourself, Minnie! You're acting like Mum!" Minerva rolled her eyes, dramatically.

"Sephy, you're in love with a bla-nought. And I cannot let that lie. Honestly, do you think that Mother will approve of this? And what will Father say? He'll go _mad._"

"Minerva. It's our business, not yours. But out." Sephy sighed, my arm wrapping around her waist, her head on my shoulder.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when everyone around you is dead." Minerva turned away, pleased with herself of course, and strolled to her house.

"Sephy. I-I-I..."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, or your family. They'll have to go through me first."  
"I don't think that'll be an issue."

"Cal..." I sat back down on the sand, staring at the waves falling over each other.  
"Face it, Seph. You're not going to stand up to your Father when he sends an appeal to get me hung. I can feel the noose around my neck already."  
"So he'll get you hung for nothing?" She said with sarcasm.

"Of course, he's done it before, he's got all the connections, he can hang anyone he wants. Check his history, most of the people he's hung were for nothing, really, and they were _all _noughts."

"Ok, I'm s-sorry."

_One, two, three, four, one more McGreggor out the door..._

_Five, six, seven, eight...forget the rhyming, I'm a goner._


	3. Dear Sephy

Chapter Three

**Sephy**

Is Callum right? Honestly, I don't doubt that Minerva will tell everyone. Not for one second. But will my Father be so...heartless to hang Callum based on the fact that he's a nought? Of course he would.

Silently, I tiptoed up to my bedroom and sat down on my bed, where there was an envelope, it was Callum's handwriting. My heart sunk. I slid the letter out of the brown packet and flipped it open.

_Sephy,_

_I've got a new job, at the office around the corner, I can't tell you what business it will be, as of yet. But I've been transferred. I'm moving to China. In six months. I...I love you, Sephy. And you're the only person I love. I want to be with you. But this may be the only job I'll get in a long time. I just don't know what to do. We've been through so much together and I don't want to leave you, I'll never leave you, you're always in my mind wherever we are._

_Forever and always,_

_Callum x _

Oh God. He's gonna leave me. He's gonna god-damn leave me.

**Callum**

After dropping the letter off at Sephy's house, handing it directly to Sarah Pike, the Hadley's personal secretary, and instructed that it must be put on her bed and Minerva must not get her slimy claws on it.

I hope she comes. I hope she comes to say goodbye. I'll never tell her this, but she's the only person who can make me laugh, cry and change my mind completely. I hope she decides to make me stay because unless she does, I'm gone.

The reason I can't tell her about the business...well, that's just because I don't really know yet. The company I work for is "International Organisations LMT". They have over 100 worldwide businesses and I haven't even been told which one I'll be working in. All I know is in six months, I'll either be on a plane to China or I'll be sat on the beach with Sephy. Let's hope it's the second.

**Sephy**

_Callum,_

_I got your letter, I love you, too._

No. That's too...not me.

_Callum,_

_I love you, you can't lea-_

No. Too...desperate.

_Callum,_

_Don't leave me, if you leave I will di-_

God, these are just getting worse. I'll have to see him in person, let's just hope he has the same brainwave as me. Making my way to the beach was a painful journey, knowing it could be one of the last times I ever see Callum, it killed me inside. My head began to pound. My hands began to shake. My breathing began to get faster. My eyes fluttered shut as my head hit the ground.


	4. Alive

Chapter Four

**Callum**

"Sephy! SEPHY!" Come on, Sephy, wake up. "SEPHY! Don't die! COME ON!" My hands press against her chest as I perform CPR. I was getting majorly desperate. "SEPHY!" She's not breathing. Shit. That's definitely not a good sign. I see someone walking towards us and shout for them to phone an ambulance. Within twenty minutes, Sephy was on a stretcher being pulled into an ambulance and I was being handcuffed and being thrown into a police car. Why? Because I was with a girl, passed out, with head injuries, and I'm a _nought._

**Sephy**

"Wh-what am I doing here?" I perched myself up against the hospital wall, looking down at my hands, covered in needles and blood. "CALLUM?!"

"Persephone! Relax!" Mother yelled. "Callum McGreggor? He's been arrested." My eyes widened, and by the look on her face, she noticed.

"Why!?" SNAP. My heart snapped open. Callum was as good as dead. The noose was already around his neck and noone, not even me, could save him now.

"For your attempted murder of course! Someone hit you over the head with a blunt object, they think it might've been a book or a chair but they aren't really sure." The puzzle was fitting together, almost.

"So why Callum?"  
"Because he's a rotten blanker and he was the last one with you, idiot." Minerva's voice rung in my ears.

"Minerva please." Mother protested, pointing towards the door, which of course, only encouraged Minnie more.

"He hit you in the head with something, knocked you out and then rung the ambulance to make him look innocent! It's child's play!"

"It wasn't Callum! And I don't want to charge him!"  
"Well, tough. Father's got the best lawyers in town against him. Callum doesn't stand a chance." Mother couldn't stand to listen to this, she stood up and threw herself towards a chair.

"Mother, Minerva, you can tell Father that if Callum dies, you'll have to kill me too." Minnie shrugs, and Mother slaps her across the face...HARD.

"How dare you! Your own sister! And Persephone! You will not _die _because a stupid _blanker!_"

"GET OUT. NOW. I HATE YOU!" As soon as the door shuts behind them, tears stream down my cheeks and a knock opens the door. Meggie and Lynette. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Seph." Lynnie smiles at me.

"Hello, Persephone." Meggie grins slightly.

"I know you both hate me, and the only reason that Jude and Ryan aren't here is because you're afraid they'll kill me."  
"No, we don't hate you, sweetheart, we know it's not your fault. You were injured and it was blamed on Callum and now the noose is going to kiss his neck." Meggie looks at me, silently, as Lynette steps closer to me.

"Come here, Sephy." She wraps her arms around me, sympathetically, whispering comforting words like 'I know,' and 'Don't worry,'.

"It's all my fault! Callum's going to die, and I love him. So so much." I weeped.

"Sephy, look, we can't save him, as such, but we can try, you can stand up to your Father, right? He'll drop the charges if you say so," Meggie tried. I shrugged.

"Sometimes, but I'll try my hardest, I don't know how I'll live without Callum."

"Well, we better go, we only came to pop in, Callum is getting questioned, they found this in his pocket though." Lynette handed me another envelope, I waited until they had left before I opened it.

_**Sephy,**_

_**I love you with all my heart. Please don't leave me. It wasn't me who hit you, you believe me, right? I hope so, I can't imagine life without you. They say Kamal Hadley is pressing charges, you didn't ask him to did you? Of course, you didn't. You wouldn't be so...cold-hearted. Is that a word? It is now. **_

_**They say the trial will take a couple of months. If I plead guilty, chances are, I would just be put away for 20 years, but you could visit me, and I wouldn't be hung. However, if I plead innocent, they say there is a 100% chance I will be found guilty and then it will be impossible for me not to be hung. Stupid, I know, but it's all they can do. Being hung for hitting someone? Only "blankers".**_

_**So, guess what, Sephy? I pleaded guilty. We can be together forever now. I love you. Forever.**_

_**Callum x**_

"No, Callum...no."

**A/N | So were you expecting that? Yes? You're Sherlock Holmes;). No? You're normal :P.**


	5. You're here?

Chapter Five

**Callum**

"Listen, scum. You've pleaded guilty, which means shorter trial, but you get less visitors. Problem?"

"No, officer." I looked down at the floor, attempting to find a distraction, which was impossible.  
"Good. You have one visitor. I guess you know them. Now get out of the way, blanker." The door opened and there she was. Persephone Hadley.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you, I thought your Father would've stopped you coming in, and if he didn't, the officers would've."

"No, I told Father to drop the charges, he said no, but I won't stop. I can't leave you in here, Cal. I can't." I placed the palm of my hand on her cheek.

"NO TOUCHING." The officer yelled.

"Please, officer." Sephy pleaded, batting her eyelashes, which surprisingly worked. Wow, what a push-over. To be honest, I was glad.

"Do you think they'll hang me?" She rested her head on my hand.

"I hope not. They'll have to go through me first."

"Sephy, don't you dare." I moved my hand, immediately, when a stricter officer walked towards us. Sephy groaned in pain. "Are you alright?"  
"Yep, just a little...you know."

"Oh," I held her hand.

"NO TOUCHING." The strict-o walked over and made us open our hands, pockets, shoes and more to make sure she hadn't handed me anything.

"Five minutes, McGreggor."

"Ok, officer."

"Callum,"  
"Yes?" Our eyelines connected and we didn't look away.

"Times up. Visiting time terminated."  
"Callum!" She shouted, as the officers pulled me away. "I LOVE YOU."

"I love you, too." I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper.


	6. Goner

Chapter Six

_"Tell me everything. Write it all down, _

_that way, we'll be with each other all the time, _

_even if we're not with each other at all." _

_-Nicholas Sparks_

_Letter 3._

_Sephy,_

_It's cold in this temporary cell. I miss you. Why haven't you visited me? Did your Father instruct you otherwise? Must've. Either him or your Mother. You wouldn't listen to Minerva. I miss you. Oh, I already said that. This is my 3rd letter to you, are you getting them? Or are they been kept from you? I'll never know. I have something important to tell you, my lawyer? He lied. I could be hung. So if you read these letters, come to visit me. Please._

_I love you so much._

_Callum._

_Letter 4._

_Callum,_

_Yes, I am getting your letters, are you getting mine? I hope so. I miss you, too. I love you. I'll try and come to visit you._

_Forever yours,_

_Sephy._

_Letter 5._

_Sephy,_

_Where are you? You said you'd try, have you? Or are you no longer bothered if I live or die? I hope it's the first one. How are you? Hope you're well. I miss you so much, it hurts._

_Lots of love,_

_Callum._

_FINAL LETTER._

_Callum,_

_Minerva here. Don't rip up this letter just yet, there's something I have to tell you. Sephy, well, she's...hurt. Badly. And they don't know if she'll live. And if she will, well, she may as well be dead. So, we are going to try and keep her alive but odds are, she well...I can't say._

_Best wishes,_

_Minerva Hadley._

**Callum**

Jesus. Christ. Sephy is hurt? HOW?! WHY?! Was it J-jude?...

After two hours of sobbing, the door opened.

"McGreggor, you have a visitor."

"Ok, thank you." Who was it, you say? Three guesses. Jude McGreggor, my brother.

"Jude, I can't say I wasn't expecting you."

"Well," he scratched his head, nervously, "I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I-I-I...I hurt Persephone Hadley. I can't be hung, I can't. Please, Call-"  
"WHAT?!" I clutched his collar, fiercely, pulling him upwards. "YOU HURT SEPHY?!"  
"Yes, I hurt your dagger bitch. Why are you so bothered?"  
"SO YOU ADMIT IT? I'M IN PRISON BECAUSE YOU HURT SEPHY AND WON'T ADMIT IT?!" Tears trickled down my cheeks, slowly.

"Yes! Calm down, Callum!"

"HOW CAN I, WHEN YOU HURT THE ONE I LOVE? GET OUT JUDE!" Officers surrounded me, asking what was the matter.

"Oh, he just admitted to hurting her." Jude lied, smirking.

"JUDE! Listen to me, officers, he did it. He just admitted to it, check the CCTV, the recordings! Please, I need to see my Sephy! Why would I hurt the one I love!?"

"Why did you plead guilty?" The officer asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, because you said I wouldn't hang if I pleaded guilty. I would just be arrested for 20 years or so."  
"Is that so?" I was digging myself a hole, the noose tightening around my neck, tighter and tighter and tighter, until I couldn't breathe. "So you're saying we cannot hang you, McGreggor?"  
"No, off-"

"Well, I think you deserve a week in solitary confinement to think about that before your trial." And just like that, I'd been locked away in a sponge room, alone, and I'd lost my trial. I could have the best lawyer in the world and I'd still be a _**goner**_.


	7. Memory Loss

Chapter Seven

**Minerva**

I sat on a hospital chair, so uncomfortable, so wooden. Damn, I hate _blanker_ hospitals so much. They only reason we're here, _Sephy's _here, is because it was the closest hospital. Sipping my coffee, I stared at her. She'd been here twice in two weeks. Someone wanted her out of the way, and whoever that person was, they weren't going to stop until she was dead. Hopefully, this'll get Callum off of the hook, though. Truth be told, I don't hate that boy, I think he is a great influence on Sephy, but together, one, if not both, of them will get hurt. Physically and mentally. It's happened before, to Lynette McGreggor. She used to be my best friend, but Mother and Father, who haven't been to see Sephy once, forbidded it of course. Noughts and Crosses, friends? Never. Not in their closed-minds. I don't know who it is, but they're horrible, horrible _blankers _who need to be locked away for as long as possible. All that's left to do is leave them out to hang. Like clothes on a washing line. Pegged out to dry.

"Good evening, Minerva." The doctor boomed.

"Good evening, how is she doing?" I mumbled.

"She's getting...worse, do you want to know the complete and utter truth?" Nodding, I looked at Sephy, she seemed as if she was sleeping, yet in so much pain.

"Yes, doctor, of course I do."

"Well, we believe, that if she does not wake up in three days, she will be...gone." My hand flew towards my mouth in shock. "And if she does wake up, then she will have memory loss and only remember things from age two." So she won't remember Callum. Shit. "I'll leave you alone, goodbye." I gasped, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to breathe.

"S-sephy, if you can hear me now, I'm sorry. I'm so god-damn sorry." I stuttered, tears staining my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry for all the arguments, all the times you were right and I said you were wrong. I'm so so sorry, Sephy." I wailed, more tears clinging to my face.

_You've got to go and see Callum. _Sephy's voice blurted into my mind.

_Go. Tell him about me. You should. GO._

So I went on my way.


	8. Confinement

Chapter Eight

**Callum**

It's cosy here in solitary confinement, calm and peaceful with lots of time to think. Only problem is, all I can think about is Sephy, and for all I know she could be dead. All because of my brother, Jude. Wow, that's messed up. I sit there, staring at the sponge walls, grateful for the silence, it's been a long time since I've had any.

_Callum..._

Sephy? Is that you?

_Yes, it's me. I'm here, look up..._

Foolishly, I looked at the ceiling, she wasn't there of course, but I understood what she meant.

_Metaphorically, I'm here._

You're dead? No reply. Come on, Callum. You're just hallucinating! Snap out of it.

How many days have I been in here? One, two, three or more? There aren't any windows in here, or clocks, or any indication of time. I could be sleeping in the day, I wouldn't even know, but that is the least of my worries. Sephy could be dead, murdered by my own ruthless brother, Jude. To say I hate him would be a major understatement. I wish _he _would hang, because face it, that's where I'll end up.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"McGreggor, your week's up, and you have a visitor."

"If it is Jude McGreggor, send him away,"  
"No, it's Lynette and Meggie McGreggor, is that alright?" I nodded, attempting to throw Sephy out of my mind.

"Callum!" Lynette ran in, automatically throwing her arms around me. "How you doin'?"

"Lynnie, you know I didn't do it, right?" Silence. "RIGHT?!" No one spoke, did they really think I was a criminal? "Look, if you don't believe me just say so, I won't be offended."

"If you say you didn't do it, I believe you, Callum." Mum smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but it was like dragging twenty tonnes up a fourty mile mountain with a paperclip.

"I believe you, Cal." Lynette was older than me but she seemed younger at times, which I found pretty weird. Maybe she has like a younger mind, I don't know, but that's beside the point.

"So, not to be rude, but why are you guys here?"

"Oh, well...just a friendly visit!" Mum lied.

"Yeah..._that's why._"

"Fine. Minerva sent us sh-"  
"WHAT? I didn't know you spoke to her!"

"I used to be best friends with her Mother, Callum. If she needs me, she can call me." Mum sighed, rolling her eyes, slightly.

"Ok, so what'd she say?"  
"She said she's going to make her Dad drop the charges because it is obvious it wasn't you who beat Sephy up because you were in prison while she got beat up the second time." Lynette smiled, then noticed my expression and frowned.

"WHAT?! Listen, they can't drop the charges, I know who did it. I'd much rather hang then let them swing from a rope." Looking at the floor, I scraped my feet across it, nervously.

_Focus, Callum. Do you really care if Jude hangs? He hates you and he's the reason you're in here now._

"Callum, who was it?"

"Jude." I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper. Lynette gasped but Mum didn't seem very surprised. Like she knew he was the evil one of the family. Afterall, he was in the _L.M._

"Callum, Minerva also said, that Sephy's getting worse..." I scrunched my eyes shut trying not to lash out and run away to kill my so-called brother.

"If she dies, I'll follow." Lynette shook her head screaming that I was too young and I would get over it, but I just ignored her as four words flashed in my mind over and over again.

_I love you, Sephy..._


	9. Waking

Chapter Nine

**Minerva**

I stare at my sister, her body underneath a flimsy, deformed blanket, motionless, almost lifeless.

_Two more days, Sephy. Wake up. Please._

Stroking her hair, I begin to plait it, calming myself ever-so-slightly.

_Two more days. Wake up or you'll be dead, Sephy._

The door bursts open and in comes a doctor,

"I'm just changing her drips," he says, "Don't look so worried."  
I felt like shouting 'How can I not be worried? My sister has to wake up in two days or she's dead!' But instead I just nod, deciding Sephy wouldn't like to wake up to an argument and that it may jeopardize her health.

_Sephy, wake up. I'm scared. Please don't die, I can't live without my little sister._

My phone, which lay upon my lap, buzzed hysterically.

"Hello?"  
"Minerva Hadley?" My heart began to beat faster and faster.

"S-speaking."  
"It's Callum, Callum McGreggor." _Phew._

"Hello. What's up?"

"I'm getting released!" His voice cracked as he laughed. "Which hospital are you at? I **need **to see Sephy."  
"Um...Mercy Hospital."

"Ok, I'll be there in ten."

_Callum's on his way, Sephy. Callum's on his way._

**Callum**

"Have you got all your belongings?"

"Yes, officer."  
"I'll get you one day, McGreggor. That noose will kiss your neck."  
"I know, officer." God, if you're up there, please let Sephy live. _Please._

After arriving at the hospital, I sprinted towards the reception, huffing and puffing in an attempt to find Sephy's room.

"Cross...Sephy...Perse...phone...Hadley..."

"Ward E, Room 2."  
"That's the intensive care ward..."  
"Yes. I know. I do work here, you know." Running as fast as I could, I threw myself towards the ward labelled 'E'.

"Callum. That was quick." I nodded.

"How's Sephy?"

"Not good, the doctor said if she doesn't wake up in two days...she's dead." My heart hit the floor. I opened my mouth to speak, but there was nothing coming out, just silence and pain. My eyes felt asif they were clouding over. "Callum? You okay?"

"Y-y-y...no, do you think she'll survive?"  
"You might wanna sit down." She stood up and signalled to her seat. "The doctor said that if she does survive, she will only remember the first few years of her life, I can't remember how many exactly, but you wouldn't be...in her mind."

"So...she wouldn't remember me? Oh my God." My hands flew towards my face and tears slipped down my cheeks as Minerva patted my back, comfortingly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fi-" I pushed her hand off and wiped the tears from underneath my eyes.

"Don't even say it'll be fine because clearly IT WON'T. Sephy dies, I lose the love of my life, Sephy lives, I lose the love of my life." Planting a single kiss on her forehead, I tucked the blanket over Sephy's body and around the sides of the hospital bed. "Wake up, baby, wake up."

"There's another blow-up mattress underneath the bed if you want to stay overnight."  
"I do. Thank you, Minerva." Yanking the bed out, I blew it up quickly.

It was about half-past-one in the morning and Minerva was asleep, I lay down, wide awake, staring at Sephy.

_Please don't die, my love. Wake up._

Her eyelids began to open, slowly, and her eyelashes fluttered.

"Sephy?" I whispered. "MINERVA!" My voice was almost a scream now, desperate and needy. "Sephy? Speak to me, say something."  
"I-I-I-I love you, Callum."  
"I love you, too," I gasped. "I can't believe you're alive."

"Me neither! How long was I out?"  
"I don't know exactly, I was arrested."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yup. Nearly hung, infact the officer promised he would make sure the noose would kiss my neck. You should rest Sephy, you've only just woken up and you're shouting at the top of your lungs." I pecked her cheek before holding her hand and sitting back down. A single strand of hair fell across her face and she puffed a single breath to get it away.

_I couldn't believe it. Sephy was alive._


	10. Conclusion

**a/n Sorry I haven't updated in like a month or so, but it was Christmas and my birthday so...i have an okay excuse :). Here's Chapter Ten...the FINAL CHAPTER.**

**Sephy**

_Four weeks later._

My head hurts. My back hurts. My chest hurts. My _everything _hurts. But I have Callum, his eyes made of crystal, puddles I jump into and can't find a way out, his hands soft and smooth, endless and hot to the touch. What would've happened if I 'hadn't of made it'? Would he have gone towards another girl straight away? I know I'm not his first, but will I be his last so to speak? I hope so, but in a way, I don't.

"Sephy, are you even listening to me?" Minerva bursted into a fit of rage, screaming like a bansee. Her hair was perfectly curled, corkscrews hanging from her perfectly proportioned head. "If you're not listening, Sephy, God help us all."

"I was listening, I prefer listening and observing to speaking that's all," Smile, Sephy, smile. She'll be gone in a while, then Callum will be back.

"So, how are you then? Got any pain anywhere?" She turned to look at me, leaving a path of destruction as her hair flipped around the room.

"What do you expect? I got hit on the head with a blunt object of some description, I'm not going to be _perfect _just yet." The corners of her lips began to tug upwards but stopped suddenly halfway, as if something was stopping them from going any further, a barrier perhaps.

"You've changed, Sephy. You're not the little kid who pulled my hair and cheated in the board games we used to play. You've grown up," I could tell she wasn't finished even though she had paused, so I sat in silence, waiting for her next sentence, "This whole experience has changed you into a wonderful young woman. I'm so proud of you Persephone. I'm proud to call you my little sister." I hugged her and I wouldn't let go until I decided it was time. This is the Minnie I remember, not the one behind the arguments and the torment, the beautiful-minded girl, whose sensitivity never gets the better of her. If that makes sense. I lay back, my head hitting the comfort of the pillow.

"Where's Callum?" Minnie shrugged, sighing slightly. As if on cue, the door bursts open; Callum appears.

"Callum." I breathe, my voice quiet and fray. He steps towards me, but he doesn't speak a word, he just points behind him to where three policemen are perched, guns pointing towards him. My hands form a clasp and they launch towards my face, my knees threaten to cave in, but I stand strong.

"What's the problem, officer? Explain this." Minnie booms, her voice echoing around the room. "I'm Minerva Hadley, daughter of Kamal Hadley and I demand that you release him right this instant!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but that is impossible. Your father instructed the orders."

"Why?"

"Because Jude McGreggor turned this one in saying he was the one who hurt Persephone, your sister, and your Father said he was to be punished severely, by death." Tears flushed my cheeks as I stood in shock, there was nothing I could do, Callum was going to die, right infront of me.

"Now officers, as you can see Persephone is highly distressed by this, having known her all my life, I can tell she loves Callum McGreggor dearly and to kill him, to her that would be murder."

"Ma'am, we do not write the rules, we just inforce them. We highly recommend you say your goodbyes quickly as we were instructed to kill him at 4 o'clock." I glanced at the clock, 3:30.

"Can we be alone?" The officers looked at me, coldly, stubborn and empty. "Please?"

"Ten minutes then we must go." They left the room, silently, leaving us alone and I knew this would be the last time I saw Callum.

"I love you, Callum. Never forget that." He nodded, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly. Leaning away slightly, I pressed our lips together. It wasn't like any other kiss, it was supernatural. I knew it would be our last, and as our cheeks flooded with tears, I thought over all of our memories. The day on the beach, Heathcroft High, and so much more. Finally, I pulled away, hugging him, yet again.

"I love you, Sephy. I only wish I could've been made so happy as to have been your husband." I sighed, sadly.

"I agree." The officers burst in, commanding for Callum to get onto his knees, take off anything worth any value and say his last prayer.

"I love you, Sephy..." he whispered.

And that's when the bullet went through his temple.


End file.
